Hurt Me
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Sara is upset, Nick helps, and he learns something interesting about Sara in the process. Oneshot. NickSara


**Title: **Hurt Me

**Rating: **( K + )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, or any of the characters from the show. I also do not own the song " Hurt Me ", by Leann Rimes.

**_A/N_ Hello, this is just a one shot i've had bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I decided to just write it, so it will kindly get out of my mind lol. Please review, and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, and Greg Sanders were standing in the hallway of the cime lab. They were just talking, and joking as they they normally did, when all of sudden, Sara Sidle darted passed them.

" Hey Sara, " Nick greeted with his sweet Texas smile, but Sara didn't say a word, in fact she didn't even look at him, instead she just ran out of the building as fast as her legs could take her.

" Wonder what's gotten into her, " Greg said.

" I don't know man, but she sure looks upset, " Warrick replied.

" I'm gonna go see if she'll tell me what's wrong, " Nick said, as he ran after his co - worker, and friend.

* * *

Nick found Sara sitting in her car, in the CSI parking lot. He walked up to the car slowly, trying to figure out just what he was going to say. Although Nick didn't know what had made Sara so upset, he figured that he had a pretty good idea, Grissom. It seemed that Grissom had become the most common source of Sara's problems lately. Although Nick didn't know for sure, he had thought for some time now, that Sara and Grissom had been having more then just a working relationship, however, he didn't know for sure. 

As Nick got closer to Sara's car, he could see that she had her face buried in her hands, and she appeared to be crying. The sight of seeing Sara crying was nearly breaking Nick's heart. He stopped, and stood for a moment, then he finally found the courage to approach Sara.

" Sara, " Nick said, and tapped on the window of her car.

Sara's head jolted up quickly, and Nick saw that he was right, Sara was crying, tears were streaming down her face. As soon as Sara saw that it was Nick standing outside of her car, she looked away, for she didn't want her co - worker, and friend to see her crying.

Nick walked around to the passenger side of the car, and climbed inside. Sara looked away from Nick quickly.

" Sara, what's wrong, " Nick asked softly.

Sara didn't answer, she didn't say a word, she just buried her face in her hands, and started crying even harder.

" Sara, i'm your friend, you can talk to me, " Nick said sofly, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

" It... it's just... just... Grissom, " Sara cried.

" What about Grissom, " Nick asked.

Sara stopped talking once again, she just sat there crying.

" Sara, what about Grissom, " Nick asked again.

" Gil... Grissom and I... have... we've been seeing each other, " Sara cried.

Nick was starting to get a little bit confused, he had always thought that Sara did want to be in a relationship with Grissom, so why was she crying?

" I thought you wanted to be with Grissom, " Nick said.

" I... I did... but Grissom... he... he said that he... he doesn't want to see me... outside of work anymore, " Sara sobbed.

Nick felt a frog leap into his throught, this was a subject that he wasn't very comfortable talking about.

" Did he tell you why, " Nick asked softly.

" Y - Yes, " Sara cried.

" What did he say, " Nick asked.

" He... he said... he said that... that he's almost old enough to... to be my... father... he... he said that he's my boss... he said... that kind of relationship wouldn't be appropriate... he... said that he... he doesn't love me, " Sara sobbed, saying the last part in almost a whisper.

Nick didn't know quite what to say, so he said the only thing that he could think of. " I... I'm sorry, Sara, "

" Why would he do that to me, Nick? Why... why would he lead me on like that... why would he kiss me... and..., " Sara asked.

" I don't know, Sara. Grissom, he doesn't seem to have a whole lot of emotion, I don't think he feels most things like you and I do, " Nick replied.

Then there was silence, neither Nick nor Sara said a word, then Nick finally broke the silence.

" Are you going to be alright, Sara, " he asked.

Sara nodded.

" Do you have to work tonight, " Nick asked.

" No, it's my... my night off, " Sara replied. " Why, "

" Would you like to go have some fun tonight, " Nick asked.

Sara thought about it for a moment, before she replied.

" That sounds nice, but i'll have to pick the place, " Sara replied.

" Fine by me, " Nick replied.

* * *

Nick stopped by Sara's apartment, and picked her up at 7:00pm. As had already been decided, Sara picked the place where they went. 

Nick figured that Sara would probably pick some fancy resturant somewhere, so needless to say, he was rather shocked when she directed him to a small bar that had live country music.

They went inside, and by 8:50pm, they had finished their dinner. Nick was also surpised, because most of the people in the bar, as well as the bar tenders all knew Sara. Then, at 9:00pm, one of the bar tenders walked up to their table.

" Sara, it's time for you to start, " she said.

Nick just looked at the woman, then at Sara, what were they talking about?

" Start what, " Nick asked.

" Work, " Sara replied simply.

" Work? You work here, " Nick asked, shocked by what he had just heard. Sara, a bar tender, why in the world would she want to be a bar tender when she already had a good job?

" Yes, Nick. Now, I have to go, I have a break in a half hour, " Sara replied, and with that she was off.

Nick was even more surprised by what happened next, Sara walked up on to the stage, and grabbed the mircrophone. She had a big grin on her face, as if she thought this was a funny surprise for Nick.

The music started, and Sara started to sing.

_" Hurt me._

_Why in the world, did you hurt me?_

_Just when I thought i'd found someone to trust._

_You took away your love._

_And hurt me._

_I still can't believe you hurt me._

_Just when I thought it was safe to come in._

_You let me want you, and need you, and then..._

_You left me._

_Like a child in the rain._

_Now, i'm burning myself in the pain._

_Oh, you hurt me._

_Yes, you left me._

_Like a child in the rain._

_Now, i'm lost in a ocean of pain._

_Oh, you hurt me._

_I fell in love, and it hurt me._

_Can't you imagine how i'm feeling now._

_Oh, will you ever know how..._

_You hurt me, "_

Nick could hear the emotion, and the pain as Sara sang, he knew why she had picked that song, she picked it because that's just how she was feeling.

_I'll make sure you don't feel that way for long, Sara. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you like that again. You just wait and see._Nick thought to himself, as Sara began to sing the next song.

**

* * *

**

**The End.**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


End file.
